


Fuck Me Like A Posh Boy

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, lashton smut, they are wealthy guys who are best friends and secret lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are rich boys living across the road from each other who are sneaking around and secretly dating. Ashton is frustrated one day and decides to fuck Luke on the dining table, not expecting any interruptions. Lashton smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Like A Posh Boy

Luke and Ashton had been friends for years, the first reason being because their fathers were business partners of one of the most successful banking companies in the world, and also because they now lived as neighbours in two large mansions across the street from each other in the poshest part of the country.

Despite their wealth, they had both been in their teenage years before their fathers’ success so they understood the value of money completely, and were not reckless with it now.

As Luke made his way across the road and up the gravel courtyard to the Irwin residence, he wondered why he and Ashton were keeping their relationship a secret. Both their parents knew they were bisexual and it was evident that the pair of them were absolute best friends. And none of them had any problems with the boys’ sexualities, so as Luke let himself in using the key Ashton had given him, he thought about telling everyone about his boyfriend.

The huge house was quiet as Luke padded his way into the foyer of the house, with its plush carpets. He loved it when he and Ash had either of their houses empty. He loved putting Green Day on really loudly and just messing around with his lover. Luke was about to head up to Ash’s room, knowing the way like the back of his hand, when he heard the frustrated voice of Ashton coming from the dining room off to the left.  He listened quietly, making sure it was Ashton and when he heard “For fucks’ sake!” he knew it was him.

Luke knocked the door gently, and opened in to see Ashton sitting at the head of the long, twelve chaired mahogany table, papers surrounding him. He wore his thick rimmed glasses and just a white t-shirt with his skinny black jeans. He looked annoyed, but when he heard another body and looked up to see Luke smiling, he calmed slightly.

“You okay, baby? What are you doing down here?” Luke asked, making his way round the table to Ashton and resting against the edge of it, a hand going to hold Ashton’s cheek.

“I got fed up of trying to write this stupid report in my room. Got sick of seeing the same four walls so came down here.” Ashton explained, leaning in to Luke’s touch, his expression still cloudy.

“Hey, is there anything I can do to help? Why don’t you take a break from writing?” Luke suggested, pecking Ashton’s lips gently. Ashton didn’t want to be gentle though, Luke knew this from the look on his face and so when Luke pulled back, it wasn’t long before Ashton attacked his neck with his mouth, making Luke whimper as he left marks. Ashton’s hands were wrapped around Luke’s body, pulling him tighter and their lips found each other’s again.  

Luke was in bliss, feeling his trousers tighten a little as Ashton worked his tongue. It was when Ashton grunted that Luke felt the need to bite his lip and grind a little. He couldn’t help it. It was ridiculous how quickly he could be turned on just by the presence of his boyfriend, and even more so when Ashton was frustrated and so close horny from the feeling Luke was getting of something touching his knee.

“Why don’t we go upstairs?” Luke muttered, kissing Ashton as the older boy pulled him into his lap on the sturdy chair. As Ashton held him, he looked in those blue eyes he’d never not be in love with.

“No. I’m going to fuck you right here, on this table.” Ashton said strongly and Luke could feel himself blush at how turned on he was. “Stand up.” He ordered, and Luke did as he said, before Ashton turned him around and pushed him so the taller boy was bending over the hard table, his hands outstretched onto it. He heard Ashton hum appreciatively before kicking the chair back and standing up straight.

Ashton loved the sight in front of him, but he loved it even more when Luke was stark naked, waiting to be fucked. And that was what Ashton needed to do right now. He needed to not think about work. He’d been horny all day and that was one of the reasons why he couldn’t concentrate well. But now he had his boyfriend bent over in front of him.

“Is this what you want, Luke?” Ashton asked, his tone sultry as he palmed his hand across Luke’s jean covered ass. His other hand worked its way up Luke’s spine, pulling the shirt up in the process until Luke reached back to pull it completely off over his head and threw it to the ground.

“Yes.” Luke responded quietly. Ashton wanted to be inside of him, so he slowly wrapped his hands around Luke an unbuckled his belt and unzipped the boy’s jeans, pulling them along with his underwear down to the floor, making a pool of material at his feet. And oh god, Ashton was in heaven when he looked at him. His smooth bare ass all for Ashton to see. He kissed Luke’s cheeks, but that was enough softness for now. His dick was getting so hard and Luke was moving his hips slightly. He needed to fuck him. He lightly pressed his now erect dick against Luke’s ass, letting him know how hard the blond boy had made him and heard Luke sigh a “Fuck”, his body grinding back for more friction.

“I want to fuck you so hard baby, make you sweat and moan while I cum inside you.” Ashton breathed, leaning over the boy who had crumpled one of the sheets of paper in ecstasy. “Fuck, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ashton kissed Luke’s back, his hands snaking around to Luke’s cock, which is now erect and oh god, it felt amazing for Luke to finally get the attention he needs.

“I’m all yours.” Luke tells his lover, and that’s all Ashton needed to hear before he removes one hand from the boys dick and salivates two of his fingers. He kept pumping Luke, but with his now wet fingers, he starts working on Luke’s asshole. He got the boy’s ring of muscle to open up a little, and gently slid in one finger.

“Are you okay?” Ashton could barely speak, but he needs to know Luke’s all right.

“Yes, yes- _please._ ” Ashton knew what his boyfriend needed and so he gently picked up the pace until the boy beneath him had gone a little rigid because of the two fingers that pumped in and out of him. Luke’s moans acquired a rhythm of their own and when Ashton moved his fingers faster, Luke cried out, the elder boy finally hitting his prostate.

And fuck, Luke can’t even think. He knows Ashton wants to go faster, go deeper. And it’s so hot, Luke is so hot, he’s getting covered in sweat because Ashton is fucking him so good with his fingers. But he needed Ashton inside him, and knew how much he needed to let loose, for Ashton to let out his frustration. “Fuck me, I want your cock inside me, now.” Luke moaned.

Ashton’s fingers left his body and Ashton kissed up Luke’s spine a couple of times. “We need a condom and lube, baby.” Ashton told him, as Luke heard the boy undressing himself, his jeans falling to the ground but still keeping his white tight t-shirt on.

“Condom in my pocket” Luke breathed “Use your spit.”

And shit, Ashton could cum just by hearing Luke talk. He quickly yanked out a packaged condom from the pocket of Luke’s jeans that lay on the floor beside them and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto his red thick cock and spit into his hand before rubbing it all over his covered dick.

“Need to fuck you.” Ashton moaned, grabbing a hold of Luke’s legs and pulling them apart so now he can see the boy’s perfect pink hole. He pushed Luke’s body down a little, so he was tight against the table, his ass up a little.

“Do it.” Luke whined, pushing his ass back for the attention he desperately needed. “Fuck me, Ash.”

Ashton gets to it. He held one hand on Luke’s hips to keep him still before pushing the tip of his dick into the boy.

“Ahh, _ah_ , fuck” Luke crumbled, feeling his body drop on the table. Ashton had fucked him like this a few times, but never in the dining room, and it had turned the pair of them on so fucking much. “ _Please_ , baby.”

Ashton felt like he was going to cum at any moment, so in one swift movement, he pushed his cock inside the boy he loved and Luke almost screamed out, getting his hole filled so nicely. That was it for Ashton. The sound and feel of Luke had always been too much. He pounded into Luke, hard and fast, slapping the boy’s ass a couple of times, the sweat now drenching his t-shirt.

“Such a good boy, letting me pound into you like this. Ah, _fuck_ ” Ashton groans. He had Luke crying out now, as he fucked him good, and so hard he thought the table was moving. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and by the feeling of Luke clenching around his dick, he knew Luke wasn’t going to last long either.

Ashton kept his cock filling Luke up, but grabbed his baby by the waist and lifted him up, so they were still connected as Ashton sat back down on the chair, Luke now sitting on his lap. Ashton had perfect leverage to lift the boy up at little as he pounded into his ass. Luke didn’t know where to put his hands as Ashton fucked him. He could barely think, and now he had his eyes closed, and fuck, when he was going to cum, he knew he was going to cum harder than he ever had done before.

He just felt naughty and sexy and fuck, Ashton’s cock was so big inside of him, and Ashton was relentless as he fucked him and now Luke was bouncing up and down, his own cock so red and hard. Ashton knew him better than he knew himself because within seconds, his hand had appeared and was grabbing Luke’s dick, pumping it in time as Luke rode him.  Ashton sloppily kissed Luke’s neck as his body worked Luke’s, and Luke turned his head to the side to receive him.

The pair were in total hot bliss. Everything was sweaty and hot and raunchy and Luke knew he was going to cum soon, so he clenched his ass around Ashton’s dick again to get his love to cum with him. With every thrust, Ashton could feel the pair of them was close, so he sped up even more, fucking pounding into Luke and whispering dirty words in between their tongues.  

“Ash, _ash_ , fuck, I’m gonna-” Luke gasped as Ashton fucked up into him and worked his cock at the same time. “I can’t-”

“Cum. Now.” Ashton ordered and Luke did as he said. Luke cried out as he let his orgasm take over his body and as soon as he started writhing in Ashton’s grasp, he knew the boy behind him was cumming too. They weren’t in sync anymore, but it didn’t matter.

Luke leaned back and Ashton could only rest his forehead on Luke’s shoulder, trying to even out his breathing. They stayed like that for more seconds than they cared to count, silently breathing, just holding each other.

“I love you.” Ashton whispered and Luke grinned so widely as he turned to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes.  “Luke, so much”

“I love you more.” Luke told him before slowly heaving himself off of Ashton’s cock and turning around now to look at his love. Ashton was covered in sweat, that t-shirt making him look like Brando reincarnated.  Ashton took off the cum-filled condom and tied it before throwing it on the floor, reminding himself mentally to pick it up later. Ashton stood up and wrapped his arms around Luke, whose hair was curly and flat from the heat and who looked absolutely stunning to Ashton, like always. They stood like that for a little while, soaking each other up, before Ashton picked up Luke’s clothes as well as his own and carried them in a bundle while holding Luke’s hand to the downstairs bathroom just next door.

They shared a shower and once back in their clean clothes, held hands as they wandered back into the dining room, but stopped as soon as they saw one of the butlers of the Irwin household, wearing gloves and holding up the used condom. Luke’s eyes went wide open in embarrassment but Ashton just laughed.

“I’m assuming you are finished with this, Mr Irwin...and Mr Hemmings.” The butler looks disgusted at what he’d had to clean but Ashton just tried to stifle his laughter.

“I’m so sorry.” Luke said. “Can we pretend this didn’t happen?”

The butler awkwardly smiled before leaving the room, duster and bin bag and used condom in tow.

“Stop fucking laughing!” Luke exclaimed when they were alone, slapping Ashton’s now bare chest- his shirt was far too dirty to put back on.

“Hey...looks like we should tell our families about us before they find out from the staff.” Ashton suggested, pulling Luke into a hug, and kissing him with a smile.

“I guess so...” Luke replied, and Ashton kissed away the anxiety in his face, leaving Luke with a smile of his own.

“And we are definitely fucking on dining tables again soon.”

  


End file.
